LCC - Pedro
Pedro was a contestant on Total Drama Periculum Falls. He did not compete on Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns, but did make a cameo in "Destination Waterfall". He was not voted into Total Drama: The Concluding Catastrophe. He also returned as a contestant for Dash 4 Cash. 'Personality' Pedro is a soft-spoken, homeschooled hispanic who never feels like he has the right to speak since no one really understands him. Because of all of this, he has trouble making friends and relating to others and is an easy target. Despite his inability to connect with others, he has many hidden talents and strengths that he doesn't get many chances to show off. He often finds himself being discredited for his abilities and is taken advantage of often. Pedro is a very loyal person and when given the opportunity will show some sort of weird skill. 'Total Drama Periculum Falls' In "Seeking Shelter in Season Seven", Pedro arrives to the jungle the same way as everyone else - shoved off of an airplane. Once they've all landed, Chris begins labelling them all and tags Pedro as "The Chill Hispanic". He doesn't speak much at first until his first lines where he mumbles "Sounds mighty bueno!" after Chris explains the first challenge. Pedro is one of the last people to get going on the challenge, but that doesn't stop him as he cuts down a tree by himself. Phil comes over to him to try and take some of it, but Pedro refuses to share, until Olivia comes up from behind them and steals it herself. Pedro's confessional and cabin are not seen in the episode, but it is irrelevant as he did not win and doesn't speak for the rest of it. In "Lovers in a Food's Paradise", he can be seen conversing with the other males in the guy cabin, still expressing his anger towards Phil for trying to steal his wood. He is off screen for most of the episode however, when it comes down to either him or Phil, he shows up before Phil with his buckets of food, thus staying for another episode. In "Water You Gonna Do?", Pedro is seen with a half eaten fish on his stomach as he is passed out in the cabin after the guys enjoyed a nice gorging of the food they scavenged in the previous episode. He's then standing outside with a group of people who are all chatting. Amid all of the humor and fun, Pedro randomly pulls out a coconut and decides to eat it, until Anthony spontaneously shows up, scaring him and causing him to chuck his coconut at Anthony's face. During the challenge, when Pedro finds a water source, Anthony happens to be catapulted from a previous bear encounter right to where he is standing, and they have a brief exchange of words. He ends up dragging Anthony along with him as they both become safe. In "Trapping the Enemy", Pedro isn't seen until Chris calls all of the contestants for the challenge. He asks if the challenge will be ordering Mexican food and if it were, he'd easily win a reward for it. Sadly, however, it is not the challenge. Pedro runs off to the same river he found in last episode, sees a fish jump out of the water, and wonders how he can catch one. After some time has passed, Cliff and Destiny end up at that same river and are shocked when Pedro comes running towards them with a fish on a stick in one hand and a dead quail in the other. He ends up winning his first reward and is safe from elimination. In "It's a Hunter's Game", the episode starts with Pedro wanting to talk to Anthony about something, to which Anthony grudgingly agrees to only after Pedro chucks another coconut at his head. He asks Anthony if he considers them "amigos" to which Anthony says "sure" to just to get him to stop talking. After this encounter, Pedro makes his first confessional in which he states how Anthony is his only friend on the show and he thinks no one else wants to be friends with him since he's fat and hispanic. Once the challenge started, Pedro takes Anthony along with him and drags him into the middle of the forest to find an animal to hunt together. The two find a bear but are without a weapon until an axe mysteriously falls down from a tree and hits Anthony on the head. During this whole time, Anthony is only pretending to be friends with Pedro and doesn't seem too interested in him at all, especially when he goes in after the bear. After a little while, Pedro comes back completely covered in blood and with the head of a bear on his axe and Anthony is sort of mortified. Regardless of his success, it comes down to them as the last two remaining, and Anthony in a desperate attempt betrays Pedro by beating him up, taking the bear's head away from him and running to victory, leaving Pedro to be saddened and eliminated. As he gets pushed off of Cliff Countmooni, he tells Chris how hard it is to make good friends but it was a pleasure to be on the show. In "Survival of the Fittest: Finale!", Pedro comes back along with all of the other eliminated contestants when Chris brings them in to help the final two, Rachel and Em. At checkpoint #2, Em answers the question right and Pedro is awarded as her helper. At first unsatisfied, she warms up to him and accepts his help. In this mini-challenge, Em instructs Pedro to look for some berries in the forest while she looks for fish, and he willingly agrees to do so. Eventually, Pedro collects his bucket of berries and Em is pleased with him. He tosses the berries at the zebra they must feed and it devours it within seconds, so his job was finished. At the end of the episode, Rachel and Em decide to throw Chris off of Cliff Countmooni and Pedro is one of the four guys helping them do so. In "Periculum Falls Special: Back in the Game!", Pedro is seen with all of the other contestants hanging out at Rachel's after party. While on the search for the golden Chris statues, Cliff is looking for a partner when he stumbles upon Pedro. In a sketchy way, Cliff smiles and recruits Pedro as his aid. During the episode, the two can hardly be seen as they struggle to find any statues. We learn here that Pedro isn't too fond of dark places, especially the forest, but Cliff makes them go in there. Chris announces that there is only one statue left, which Cliff and Pedro are standing right in front of, and the two argue over who gets it. As they are both pulling on it, they both let go and it flies into the air behind them and right into Voz's arms, securing his place in the new season and causing Pedro and Cliff both to be losers. Cliff regrets pairing up with Pedro but Pedro shows no emotion as the special concludes. 'Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns' In "